Wonderful
by DaisyJane
Summary: Can two best friends, Dick Grayson and Donna Troy, find comfort in each other when one of their own does something unthinkable. Rated M for some sexual content.
1. Chapter 1 Wonderful

A/N—Special thanks to the-lady-Isis for the beta for this story, she is the best. I wrote this one-shot as to what I think might be a possible reaction from Dick and Donna to Roy committing murder. Also I feel like they are the only Titans left that spend any time together even if it is in the horribly written current Justice League. Please read and review.

Spoilers—Justice League: The Rise of Arsenal #3 and #4.

Disclaimer—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Wonderful

I wanna have you

'Cause you're all I've got;

Don't wanna lose you

'Cause it means a lot;

All the joy this world can bring,

Doesn't give me anything

When you're not here.

Idiot me, stupid fool

How could you be so uncool?

To fall in love with someone who

Doesn't really care for you

It's so obscure...

But I feel...

Wonderful

Yes I feel...

Don't you know I feel...

Wonderful

God it makes me feel so blue

Every time I think about you;

All of the heat of my desire,

Smokin' like some crazy fire.

Come on here,

Look at me,

Where I stand;

Can't you see my heart burnin'

In my hands?

Do you want me?

Do you not?

Does it feel cold baby?

Does it feel hot?

I wanna hold you

And be so held back;

Don't wanna need you

But it's where I'm at;

Thinkin' about you every day

How come I was made that way?

It's so surreal...

But I feel...

wonderful

Yes I feel ...

Don't you know I feel...

Wonderful—Wonderful by Annie Lennox

Dick stretched and sighed as he entered the penthouse. It had been a strangely quiet night, but he guessed that wasn't surprising. Everyone was still getting over the terror of the Black Lanterns. As Bruce would always say, criminals were a superstitious and cowardly lot. Zombies ripping out people's hearts really kind have made them want to stay home and pray to whatever god they believed in for forgiveness for their almighty souls. Whatever, he could use the break. He planned to get some actual sleep tonight.

"Hello, Master Richard. You are back early—quiet night?" Alfred greeted Dick in the foyer.

"Yes. At least something good is coming from that awful night. Well, Alfie, you can get some sleep. That's what I intend to do," Dick said.

"Not quite yet, sir, as you have a visitor. I told her you were out but she said she would wait. She seemed upset so I let her. She looks like she needs a friend and I think she is waiting on the balcony. If you will excuse me," Alfred said before quickly exiting the room.

Now why is he being cryptic all of a sudden? Dick wondered. Normally Alfred didn't act mysteriously, at least regarding visitors. There were no women he was avoiding currently and Babs would have met him with a scowl of her own in the foyer. Who else would come here in the middle of the night? The list was short. When he saw her dark hair blowing in the breeze as he approached the French doors, he realized she was definitely on that list.

Donna. She'd been his best friend for what seemed like forever. The one woman he could always count on to screw his head back on right when he fucked up. It was probably why he spiraled a bit out of control when she died—because she wasn't there to slap him back into place. Thinking of slaps, his jaw was still sore from where she'd hit him a week ago, he thought, rubbing it.

He saw her trembling through the door and he was immediately worried. She looked cold. Granted she was in a skimpy red dress and the evening air was brisk but Donna flew at super sonic speeds in the upper atmosphere. She didn't get cold easily. He rushed to open the door.

She turned as he stepped out on the balcony and he could see the tears streaming down her face. He didn't hesitate to open his arms and she ran into them and continued to cry, letting it all out. As she started to calm down, he guided her back into the penthouse and onto the sofa. They sat quietly for a while as Donna took comfort from Dick as he rubbed his hand down her back. He waited for her to speak.

"What has happened to us, the Titans? We used to be a family, but now I feel like I only have you left. First Wally left to spend more time with Barry, and Linda and his kids. Then Gar and Rae moved in with the Teen Titans. Kory just took off and Vic is so busy fixing Red Tornado that he doesn't even pop out the lab to say hello. Garth is dead and Roy..." she choked on his name and more tears flowed out of her eyes.

Dick's eyes narrowed as tilted her head back and he looked into her watery eyes, "Did something else happen to Roy? I know that he is using again but Dinah and I got him into Virgil House."

"Dinah called me earlier this evening," she said as she pulled away from him and sat up. "I was on a date. What a joke...I don't know why I even bother. He is never going return my calls. It's the second time I've had to ditch him..."

"Donna!" Dick said, interrupting her tirade as he got a really sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. She was deflecting, changing the subject and rambling. Donna only did that when the news was bad. "What happened with Roy?"

"He escaped Virgil House and he broke into Star City Penitentiary and killed him. He executed Lester Buchinsky a.k.a. The Electrocutioner," Donna said in a flat tone, fast as she could.

"But how... What... I didn't hear anything on the news other than there was a prison riot," Dick growled as he felt rage and anger rush through him. Roy, you fucking asshole! he thought as he watched more tears roll down Donna's face.

"The authorities don't... Don't know who did...did it but Ol-Ollie saw him. The guards let him...him out t-to try and stop some armed psy-psycho who had broken in and was releasing prisoners and...and he tried but- but Roy wouldn't listen. Ollie saw...saw Roy kill Buchinsky as...as he begged for his life," Donna said pain and anger clear in her voice. "We've l-lost him Dick. We didn't...didn't try hard enough and...and we lost him."

"Stop it, Donna! This isn't my fault and it is not your fault. It's all Roy's doing. You tried to help him and he pushed you away. I tried to help him and he escaped and murdered a man. Roy did that—not us!" he yelled.

"But I could have tried harder!" she raged. "He was right, you know. I was a terrible mother and just walked away from my son. And when Roy was a jerk I just let him go. I'm a terrible fri-"

"Shut up! Don't you dare talk that way! Nobody is a better friend than you. You've always had my back and I was so lost without you before. Roy is an asshole not to realize that," he said as he grabbed her arms. "He is not worth you hating yourself."

He pulled her back into his arms as she cried some more and he felt his own tears. Roy killing was the final end of their innocence. They had gone through betrayal before but Roy was one of the original five Titans. They had grown up together. Dick could feel his heart breaking with Donna's. He clung to her as the emotions raged through him. He had no idea when they started kissing.

He came to his senses when he heard her moan. He was lying on top of her, kissing her neck and his hand was in her panties stroking her core. He froze as she moaned again and her glazed eyes looked into his probably equally glazed eyes and she whispered, "Please don't stop. I…I'm going to come."

He started stroking her again with his fingers as he tasted her succulent lips. His arousal increased a minute later as he felt her climax beneath his hand and drank the cries of pleasure from her lips. His mind screamed that he shouldn't be doing this with Donna but his body didn't want to seem to listen. He needed her and she needed him.

As if reading his mind she said, "Dick, for tonight can we just forget that we're best friends? Tomorrow we can go back to the way things have always been, but-"

He didn't speak, he just scooped her into his arms and carried her to his bedroom. There was no awkwardness as one would expect but they had known each other too long and been through so much together. Dick would be lying if he didn't admit to thinking about being with her—or more correctly, fantasize—about making love to her. They just buried those desires for the sake of friendship.

He kissed her deeply again and buried his hands into her soft curls. She returned his passion as she slid her hands under his sweatshirt and pushed it up over his head. They needed skin on skin—that kind of physical contact that reminded them that they were alive and they weren't alone.

Their movements were the fluid and smooth actions of long-time teammates who could practically predict what the other would do. They were quickly naked and on the bed, their bodies twining together as their lips and tongues joined and fed the tempest of emotion exploding between them.

Donna rolled Dick unto his back and quickly straddled him joining their bodies together. Dick's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he was enveloped by her tight moist heat. All he could see was the beautiful goddess moving atop him as his body practically shook with excitement. He groaned as her sinuous moments increased in speed. He rapidly felt any control he had over his body just slipping away as she leaned forward and flicked her tongue across his erect nipples. When her soft lips closed around one and gently sucked it he nearly came. He sat up quickly and returned the favor giving her just what she needed to fall over the edge. He quickly followed her as she tightened and convulsed around him.

Lassitude seemed to fill their bodies and minds as they lay entwined together afterward. Both were exhausted mentally, physically and even spiritually. Dick felt Donna drift off to sleep and he knew he would soon follow her. He could feel the darkness of sleep creeping in but he felt wonderful at least for the moment. Tonight, he wasn't going to regret anything because… Tomorrow they would have to hunt one of own.


	2. Chapter 2 Walking on Broken Glass

A/N—I decided to continue this story as my dear friend Hepburn said that she would love to see how Dick and Donna dealt with the change in their relationship and how they handled bring in Roy. So thanks for the encouragement. Also thanks to Ares-81 for the beta. Please read and review.

Spoilers—ROBW#1

Disclaimer—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Now every one of us was made to suffer

Every one of us was made to weep

But we've been hurting one another

And now the pain has cut too deep...

So take me from the wreckage

Save me from the blast

Lift me up and take me back

Don't let me keep on walking...

Walking on broken glass

Walking on walking on broken glass—Walking on Broken Glass by Annie Lennox

**Chapter 2—Walking on Broken Glass**

Donna awakened with a feeling of lassitude in her muscles. Her half awake mind tried to remember the last time she'd felt this good. Probably not since the early days with Kyle had she felt so satisfied by sex. She sighed, thinking back to the last time she had been with anybody and shuddered when she realized it had been Coeus during the time she was brainwashed into believing she was his wife. _Ew!_

For a brief moment she snuggled into the warm body next to her and inhaled the wonderful male scent that only Dick had. Then her body stiffened as she remembered the night before. Holy Zeus! What had she been thinking allowing herself to have sex with one of her best friends? She sucked at romantic relationships but she had always been able to stay close to Dick because she never crossed that line with him. _Stupid! Really stupid, Donna!_ she thought as she rolled away from him.

They had agreed last night to go back to being just friends and she was going to make that happen. She thought about just gathering her clothes and doing the walk of shame out of there but she knew she couldn't do it. First of all she would have to face Dick in a few hours at the JLA meeting and second she needed to talk to him about Roy and what they should do about him. It was the reason she had come last night but Dick's and her emotions had gotten out of hand.

She decided to shower and clear her mind so she headed to the en-suite bathroom. This penthouse was a step up from his last apartment for sure, she thought as she saw the jacuzzi bathtub and massive walk in shower. Dick hadn't been a slob but everything practically sparkled in this bathroom. She had the feeling she could expect a gourmet breakfast instead of his typical three-day-old cold pizza.

The water felt great as it cascaded over her body. She felt her mind clearing and her resolve hardening as she washed her body. She would talk to Dick about going after Roy. She felt that they should be the ones to bring him in. Maybe they could even get him to turn himself in. If he could just get off the drugs he would realize that he had done something terrible and he would face the consequences and his friends would be there for him. She fought down the tears that wanted to well up again as she remembered how hateful Roy had been at Lian's funeral. They had to be able to save him. They had already lost Garth she didn't want lose Roy as well.

She dried off and found some lotion and a fresh toothbrush in the cabinet. After brushing her teeth she quickly dried her hair and grabbed the robe off the door. It smelled like Dick and her body reacted to his smell but Donna ruthlessly squashed any feelings of attraction. They were best friends and would remain as such. She just couldn't lose another friend.

Feeling resolved she stepped out of the bathroom and almost lost it as she saw Dick standing there in nothing but a pair of sweat pants. His hair was messy and his lean but muscular chest rippled as he handed her a black dress. It took her a moment to realize he was talking.

"I had Alfred find you something to wear that is a little more suitable for daylight," he said with his usual smile and seeing that smile helped Donna again quell any physical attraction she felt toward him. He was again the sweet boy she grew up with.

"Thanks Short-Pants," she said as she accepted the black three quarter sleeve wrap dress. She scooped her underwear and strapless bra off the floor along with her black sandals and went back into the bathroom to dress.

"Donna sweetheart, you know we need to talk about Roy?" Dick asked talking through the door.

"Of course, that's why I came here last night. We need to bring him in and get him some help," she replied as she tied the dress into place. It fit her nicely and flattered her curves.

"I already tried that and you saw how well it worked out. Donna I'm afraid that we are going to have to bring him in. I think we should get the League..." Dick began.

"No!" Donna yelled as she yanked open the door. She had one sandal on and the other was in her hand and the look in her eyes was fierce. "No League. This is a Titans' problem and we will solve it. You and me-Dick and Donna. We will get Roy back, get him some help and get him to face what he's done."

Dick stared at her a moment before saying gently, "He isn't the Roy we used to know. Losing Lian and the damage those nanites did when he lost his arm… it changed him."

"Our Roy is in there somewhere and as his friends we owe it to him to try. You guys were willing to travel across the galaxy to save me. Why can't we try to save him?" Donna felt the tears welling in her eyes again and Dick must have sensed her pain because he pulled her into his arms and gently rubbed her back until she calmed down.

"Okay sweetheart we'll try it your way but I want you to agree that if we can't get through to him that you will help me bring him to justice," Dick negotiated.

"All right," she said as she pulled back and looked into his eyes. For a moment she forgot about Roy as she saw his tender expression and sudden tension seemed to flare up between them. Donna glanced at his lips before quickly pulling away and focusing on putting on her other sandal.

Dick cleared his throat and changed the subject, "I know Alfie's made an awesome breakfast. Would you care to join me for some pancakes?"

Donna looked up with an excited expression, "The chocolate chip ones he used to make for us when we were kids?"

"Yep," he replied and Donna nearly knocked him over trying to get to the kitchen in her excitement. For a brief moment she was thirteen again and pancakes could solve all her problems. She could hear Dick laughing behind her and she smiled as she entered the large and beautiful kitchen. She could smell the delicious aromas of the pancakes, bacon and coffee.

"Good morning Miss Troy. How are you feeling this morning?" he said as he placed a plate of delicious food in front of her. "Coffee?"

"Oh yes please and I am great now that I have your wonderful pancakes in front of me," she said as she took a bite and closed her eyes and let out a little moan of pleasure as they melted in her mouth.

Donna opened her eyes to see Dick staring at her intensely and she felt color rising in her cheeks. She felt a sudden heat in the pit of her stomach and was grateful a moment later when Alfred provided a distraction by setting a cup of coffee in front of her. She immediately focused her attention on it, savoring the rich aroma before taking a sip. Of course it was delicious, as one could expect no less from Alfred Pennyworth. By the time she looked up again Dick was focused on his own breakfast.

They ate in silence for a while before Donna glanced at the kitchen clock and realized how late it was. She was supposed to meet Diana to discuss League business before the meeting tonight. She knew that Superman, along with Green Lantern and Booster Gold, had been recruited by Rip Hunter to search through time to stop Bruce Wayne from destroying all time or something like that. She just hoped they could find him, repair whatever damage was done to the time stream and bring him home. Whatever their differences, Dick needed him. She'd seen her fun loving friend sink into the darkness with his mentor's death and she didn't like it. She knew he was a good Batman and he took good care of Gotham but she didn't want him turning into Bruce.

She quickly gulped the last of her coffee and rose from the table. "Thank you for making me breakfast Alfred, it was splendid as always but I have to be off. I was supposed to meet Diana this morning and I'm late. Dick, I'll see you at the meeting later."

"Actually no, I have to go to Bludhaven later to check out what's left of Darkseid's lair and gather evidence for your sister. Tim will be at the meeting instead," Dick stated as he rose from the table to walk her out.

"Oh, okay," she replied, rather lamely she thought.

"But I have time this morning to start looking for Roy," he added earning a smile from her.

"Thank you so much. You really are a great friend," Donna said earnestly.

"So are you Donna and don't you ever forget that," he replied with a smile as he hugged her goodbye. "I will call you as soon as I find anything important."

"Good. Well bye Dick, talk to you later," she said as she left the apartment and heard him reply, "Bye Donna," before closing the door. She pressed the button for the elevator with a trembling hand. She was still tingling from his hug. _What have I done?_ she wondered.

* * *

Dick closed his eyes and sighed as he shut the door. _Yeah, if I'm such a great friend why is it that all I can think about this morning is getting her back into bed,_ he thought in disgust as he pushed away from the door and saw Tim's grinning face.

"Did I just see you hugging Donna Troy goodbye? You dog," Tim said with a snicker earning a glare from his brother.

"Shut it," Dick hissed as he stalked toward the master bedroom and into the bathroom. He started the shower and stripped of his t-shirt and sweat pants. Maybe if he washed her scent off him he would be able to control his rampaging libido. Why did he allow himself to make love to her of all people?

She was his longest relationship with a female and he loved her unconditionally but he honestly felt it was because they had never acted on any romantic feelings. Sure she was probably the first girl he'd ever been attracted to but she had been interested in Roy so he settled for friendship instead and honestly he didn't regret it. Things had always been good between them and he didn't want that good to go away. Like with Wally, when everything was shit with everyone else they were good with Donna.

He closed his eyes as he stood under warm embrace of the water but all he could think about was Donna's happy moans as she ate her pancakes. Had she always done that and he hadn't noticed? It was so unconsciously sexy that he could barely swallow his coffee as his fought down his arousal. As if coming to her senses she'd stopped and he was able to regain control.

He grabbed the soap and started washing his body. He had to get her scent off of him and then maybe he would forget about the sleepy sex they'd had just a few hours ago. It had just been so natural to roll her beneath him and gently thrust into her body as if they had shared a bed for years. _ Shouldn't it be awkward and wrong, _he wondered? They weren't supposed have that kind of relationship.

Donna had kept her promise and had acted like normal with him this morning. She had been like always and, having lived together on and off for years at the Tower, discussing missions or just talking through the bathroom door seemed normal. But Dick really didn't like one-night stands and after Helena he vowed never to have one again. He wasn't Roy...

As he remembered the guy who was the catalyst for this whole mess, he closed his eyes in pain. _Damn you Roy Harper,_ he thought as he quickly rinsed off. _Why couldn't just stay where they could help you, you asshole._

He hated the sense of failure he felt as he toweled off. Remembering all the pain in Donna's eyes last night made him grind his teeth. He quickly dressed and headed to the bunker.

"Okay Roy, let's see what I can find about your whereabouts before I have to head to Bludhaven," he muttered to himself as he started typing rapidly.


	3. Chapter 3 Cold

A/N—Thanks to everyone for all the great reviews. I can't believe how much everyone likes my Dick and Donna story. To be honest this story is really more about character development than plot driven. I have been disappointed in Donna's portrayal in Justice League and this is my way of dealing with it. Also due to story necessity Starfire has already left the Justice League in my story though not in ROBW. Thanks to Ares-81 for the beta, his encouragement and knowledge of the main characters. Please read and review.

Spoilers—ROBW#1, #6, Cry For Justice #6,#7, Blackest Night Titans #1-3

Disclaimer—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Everything I possess

Given with tenderness

Wrapped in a ribbon of glass

Time it may take us but God only knows

How I've paid for those things in the past.

Dying is easy it's living that scares me to death

I could be so content hearing the sound of your breath.

Cold is the color of crystal the snowlight

That falls from the heavenly skies.

Catch me and let me dive under

For I want to swim in the pools of your eyes—Cold by Annie Lennox

**Chapter 3-Cold**

Donna tried to control her irritation as she walked through the corridor of the Hall of Justice. Hal Jordan had just returned with a time capsule and had proof of Bruce's journey to the distant past. When she'd started to question him about the contents he had dismissed her like a child, after taking a good look at her cleavage, and asked her to get Diana. Donna had quelled the urge to tell him to stick it where the sun doesn't shine and left. He had shown Dick, Roy and Wally respect and treated them like grown-ups even though, like Donna, he had known them since they were barely teenagers. Though, he didn't seem to have a problem with her saving his ass when Prometheus was taking everyone out. Donna's hand gripped her bracer as she remembered the pain of the bolts through her wrists and part of her wished she had killed the bastard but it wouldn't have saved Lian. Prometheus had already set the events that would lead to her death in motion.

Today had just been plain weird. After waking up in her best friend's bed after a night of crazy passion she had met up with her sister. Diana had just been off. Granted Donna wasn't exactly feeling chatty after the events of last night but Diana really seemed on edge. Donna knew she'd been a bit pissed yesterday when told she wouldn't be traveling through time with the others looking for Bruce, but Superman had smoothed things over by explaining how they needed her to be in charge here in case they failed.

Diana hadn't said anything to Donna even though she had been twenty minutes late. It was like she hadn't even noticed and almost seemed as if she'd forgotten they were going to meet. She was sitting in her office in the Hall of Justice with paperwork spread across her desk just staring into space. She'd been acting weird since the Blackest Night, not that Donna blamed her. She'd been snapping at people since that night as well. Donna paused and closed her eyes a moment to regain her composure. She pushed the images of Bobby's zombie face out of her mind and focused on finding Diana.

Moving quickly through the winding corridors of the massive Hall of Justice, Donna finally found her sister in an upstairs lounge, staring out the window. "Diana!" Donna yelled as she ran into the room. "Hal's back and he has evidence that Bruce was alive in the distant past. They haven't found him yet so Hal will be returning to continue the search."

"Thank Hera! Gather all the League into the conference room and I'll be right there," Diana responded and Donna left the room after seeing her turn back toward the window. _Yeah, something's bothering her,_ she thought. Donna would have to find time to talk to her later.

Donna sighed and pressed the comm. link in her ear. "Attention all League members in the Hall of Justice. Please report to conference room one for a briefing." She then changed frequencies and said, "Red Robin this is Donna Troy please respond."

"Red Robin here, hey Donna," Tim responded with a chipper tone.

"Hi Tim, are you here at the Hall of Justice?" Donna asked.

"No but my ETA is about five minutes," he responded.

"Good. Report to conference room one when you get here," she said.

"Darn no time for coffee," he joked and Donna laughed.

"Don't sweat it, I'll grab you a cup and bring it to the conference room. One cream and two sugars?" Donna questioned.

"Perfect, thanks Donna. I can see why Dick calls you a sweetheart," he said before cutting the link.

Donna could feel heat rising in her cheeks at Tim's comment. It was innocent and nothing she didn't already know but after last night, Donna couldn't help but blush. She needed to get it together and act normal even if her mind was filled with images of Dick's soft lips caressing her skin.

She made a beeline for the cafeteria and grabbed two cups of coffee. Maybe the caffeine would help her focus on the information they had gathered regarding Bruce Wayne's trip through time and less on Dick's perfect body. _Rhea was his body amazing,_ she thought as she remembered stroking her hand across his tight abs. She could feel more heat rising in her cheeks as hot coffee ran over her fingers as she overfilled her cup. For love of Eros she was pathetic. She remembered how she used to roll her eyes at the other Titan females that would drool over Dick's physique. Maybe because she knew him as a prepubescent boy and had listened and laughed when his voice cracked as it started changing. It had, at the time, made her immune. She made herself focus on this image and felt her equilibrium return as she laughed at memories of Dick and Wally acting like goofballs.

She gulped down some of the strong brew before cleaning up her mess and getting Tim a cup. She felt a little more normal and she was ready to focus on the upcoming mission. She just hoped that Dick was extra careful when he went to Darkseid's lair.

* * *

Dick headed toward the Batmobile with Damian trailing behind him after finishing his exploration of Darkseid's old fortress in Bludhaven. He needed to get back to Gotham and deal with the Joker who was in police custody but he wanted to call Donna first just to let her know what little he had found regarding Roy.

"Robin, get in the car and wait for me. I have to take care of something and I'll be right there," Batman stated.

"Maybe I should go with you, you may need my help," Damian responded as he turned back toward Dick.

"Just do as I say and get in the car. I don't need your help with this and I'll join you in less than five minutes," he commanded and with a shrug and pout Damian headed to the car and got in.

He took a moment and activated a private and secure channel before calling Donna. "Batman to Donna Troy."

"This is Donna, what's up Short-Pants," she responded.

Dick couldn't help the smile that spread over his face at her use of his nickname. He may be the big bad Batman now, but not to Donna and she was letting him know it. Sometimes it seemed that the more things changed the more they stayed the same.

"Just wanted to let you know what I have learned so far about Roy. It looks like I'm going to be busy with the Joker for a while so I can't meet face to face," Dick stated.

"I get it, no rest for the Batman. I'll be happy when your mentor gets back and you can take some time off. So what have you found regarding our friend," she replied.

"I was able to track down his old dealer and coerce him into revealing that he'd sold some heroin to Roy and also given him the name of a dealer in San Francisco. I checked and Roy cleared out his bank accounts, so he can go to ground for a while. It may take me a bit to track him," Dick said.

He could hear her sigh over the comm. link. "I know you will do your best, but the longer it takes the more likely we are to lose him for good. I don't want to bury another friend either literally or figuratively."

"I know sweetheart but don't give up hope. If I can find out about your past from an old doll I can find Roy no problem," Dick said with a confidence he only half believed. But he would do anything to make her less worried.

"Thanks Dick, I know I can always count on you," she replied softly.

"Back at you Donna. I really need to get going though," Dick said.

"Okay bye, I'll talk to you later," Donna said and added before she cut the link, "Take care and try to stay safe."

Dick sighed as the link cut off. He shouldn't want to just hear her voice so badly but he did. He liked that she wanted him to be careful and that she worried about his safety. She always had, but right now it warmed him inside to feel her concern. He shook his head to clear it of visions of her smiling face. He needed to focus. Major trouble was brewing in Gotham. Donna and all his messed up feelings regarding her would just have to wait.

* * *

Donna groaned as she rolled over in her bed at the Hall of Justice. She felt sore and bruised all over. Whatever Bruce or that hyper-adapter thingy hit her with hurt more than three rounds with a Superman android. They had run tests on her in the med bay but she had shown no signs of internal injury so she had been told to just get some rest. She had been just too sore and tired to head back to Miami so she headed to her quarters in the Hall.

She'd felt better after a warm shower and had fallen asleep only to be awakened by yet another nightmare. Again the image of the zombie Bobby was haunting her dreams. This time he kept calling her bad mommy and then Terry's voice would chime in and tell her she was a whore who just wanted excitement and a superhero boyfriend. The final part of the dream was Roy telling her she deserved to have her son die because she was too busy banging Kyle Rayner to care about Bobby. She awakened feeling sweaty and achy and with a deep sense of dread.

She sat up in her bed and took several deep breaths to calm herself. Dreams never made sense and she knew that her subconscious mind was just dealing with the trauma of recent events. Still she wished for a peaceful night's sleep like she'd had a couple of nights ago. Color rose in her cheeks as she remembered the comfort of Dick's body next to hers. She had needed him and he was there for her like always but she couldn't use him again in that manner. She couldn't screw up the one relationship she had with a man that worked.

Donna got up and stretched and some of the aches and pains seemed to ease. With her accelerated healing she would be back to normal in no time. She was just about to get dressed when her communicator buzzed.

"This is Donna Troy," she said.

"Hey Donna its Tim," he said in an agitated voice. "Dick's been shot!"


	4. Chapter 4 You're All I Need

A/N—Thanks to Ares-81 for the beta, his encouragement and knowledge of the main characters. Please read and review.

Spoilers—Batman and Robin #16

Disclaimer—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

If everything we've got is blowing away

We've got a rock and a rock till our dying day

I'm holding on to you, holding on to me

Maybe it's all we got but it's all I need

You're all I need

And if all we've got, is what no one can break,

I know I love you, if that's all we can take,

The tears are coming down, they're mixing with the rain,

I know I love you, if that's all we can take—All I Need by Matt Kearney

**Chapter 4—You're All I Need**

Donna didn't even notice the tear that ran down her cheek as she saw Dick's pale face as he lay in the hospital bed. She had been in shock since Tim's phone call.

"What in the name of Hades did you just say?" Donna yelled into her communicator.

"Dick's been shot in the head by an impact bullet. It cracked his skull and caused a hematoma. He's in surgery right now to drain the blood and relieve the pressure on his brain," Tim explained.

"How did it happen?" Donna said as she grabbed the one pair of jeans she had in her room and pulled them on.

"Dr. Simon Hurt, who it turns out is a semi immortal evil ancestor of Bruce, shot him. But Bruce was able to take him out and Dick and Damian stopped a bomb before Damian got him to the hospital. A nurse just came out and informed us that the surgery is going well and the surgeon should be finished soon. Looks like Dick will be sedated for a while though," he explained.

"I can be there in an hour. Which hospital?" she asked

"Gotham Memorial. I figured Dick would want me to call you. See you in a bit," Tim said before ending the communication.

Donna didn't bother to analyze why Tim would think Dick would want her to be called. He was one of her best friends and they'd always been there for the other when they could be. She grabbed a black hoodie and zipped it over the tank she'd worn to bed, ran a brush through her sleep-tussled hair and pulled it into a ponytail. A pair of gym shoes later and she was flying toward Gotham.

Now seeing him, the dam on her emotions seemed to burst. She sat next to his bed as she held his hand and the tears just started to fall. So much bad had happened this year and so many friends had gone away that even though Dick was going to be just fine, she was crying anyway. He was her rock steady friend that was always there when she needed him and just the thought that he might have died tonight put her over the edge.

She laid her head on the edge of the bed and just cried. She cried for Bobby and she cried at the memory of crushing his zombie skull. She cried out all the hate and rage she'd felt as a Black Lantern. She cried for Terry and Garth. Sweet wonderful Garth, who was one of her oldest friends, and whom she'd watched grow from a boy to a man. And she cried for Roy and Lian. Lian, a girl she had loved like a daughter, had died a senseless death. Lian, who like Bobby, would never grow up, never fall in love and never get to experience all the wonderful things life had to offer such a wonderful girl. Roy, probably her first crush and love, lost without his child and messed up on drugs. Roy, now a man who had killed for revenge. Donna's body was shaking with pain as she sobbed. Sometimes it was just too much.

"He is going to be fine you know. There's no reason to cry like that," said an imperious voice from behind her.

Donna lifted her head off the bed and turned to see Damian Wayne staring and her. She could feel her cheeks flaming red at being caught crying like a baby. She was a tough Amazon warrior and it was completely embarrassing to be told by a child to settle down.

Donna quickly wiped her face with her free hand a said, "Yes, I know. I guess I've always been the worrier among the Titans and now the Justice League." She just hoped he would buy that explanation. Donna wasn't usually one to cry but she usually was the one to sit by bedsides when one of her friends were hurt.

Damian just raised a skeptical eyebrow at her statement and said, "Maybe you shouldn't get so emotionally attached to your teammates."

Donna just stared at him for a moment as she processed his statement. Her "teammates" had always been her family. Maybe not so much lately, but the thought of not building close friendships with her colleagues was just alien to her. She felt irritated by his judgment and the superior tone in his voice. Then she noticed how Damian kept glancing at Dick and she noticed brief flashes of worry he was trying to hide. She finally saw the scared little boy hiding behind an arrogant attitude. In that moment, she knew one thing for sure, that Damian loved Dick Grayson.

Dick had told her much about Damian. Assassins had raised the boy and his mother, Talia, wouldn't be winning any mother of the year awards any time soon. Apparently though, Dick had won him over and given him the love that he had so desperately needed. She smiled thinking about how caring Dick was and how he was able to get through to even the worst demon child.

"Well I've known Dick since I wasn't much older than you so I guess the not getting attached ship has sailed, but I'll keep your advice in mind for the future," she said with a rueful smile.

Damian sighed as he moved closer to the bed. "He's in a medically induced coma to give his brain time to heal. He won't be conscious for a few hours at least."

"That's okay I don't mind waiting," Donna replied. "But I guess I could use a trip to the rest room. Why don't you sit with him while I'm gone?" Donna sensed his desire to be alone with his mentor and left the room to give them some time.

She splashed cold water on her face and held a cold, wet paper towel to her burning eyes to soothe them, then combed out her messy ponytail. After a few minutes she felt and looked much better. Donna honestly didn't know what to make of Damian. He certainly was arrogant but given how he was raised and how much Talia had messed him up in wasn't surprising. She figured that there was a scared little boy under the bravado. A little boy who was awake at four in the morning Donna suddenly realized. Tim had left when she arrived saying he had some business to take care of and neither Bruce nor Alfred had been here when she arrived. Tim said there were some problems in Gotham that Bruce needed to handle. So no one was here for Damian at the moment.

She headed back to Dick's room and heard Damian talking to the comatose man in the bed.

"Father is back so I guess you will be returning to being Nightwing. I don't know where that will leave me, as Father may not want me for a partner. But if I can't be Robin I don't know what I will do," Damian said softly and Donna saw a tear run down his cheek.

She pulled back and away from the door as sympathy for the obnoxious brat grew in her heart. She realized that Dick was the one person that Damian felt truly loved him. Dick had taken the time to try to understand him and to mentor him. Dick was probably the reason he wasn't the homicidal monster he was when he first came to Gotham.

Donna grimaced as she thought about how his family was neglecting him now. She pulled her cell phone from her pocket and made a phone call before noisily entering Dick's room giving Damian time wipe any tears from his face.

"You really don't need to stay. Like I said before, he won't be awake for hours and I doubt he would even care that you were here," Damian said while giving Donna a cold and dismissive glance.

Donna was not about to be put off by his attitude again. "When was the last time you ate or slept?"

"What does it matter to you? You are not my mother or any female of importance in my life," he replied coldly.

"Come on, there is a twenty-four hour cafeteria in the lobby. I'll buy you breakfast then maybe you can get some rest," Donna stated.

"My father can go for days on nothing but coffee and a few hours of sleep, so there is no reason I can't do the same," Damian replied.

"Your father is a grown man and you are a child who needs sleep and nutrients to grow. You wouldn't want to stunt you growth and be forever shorter than Tim now would you?" Donna said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Damian gave her a hateful look before saying, "Fine," and storming out of the room. Donna couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she followed him.

They filled their trays with scrambled eggs, toast and fruit. Donna vetoed Damian's request for coffee and grabbed two milks instead. They ate in silence and Donna had to swallow her laughter a few times as Damian continued to give her petulant looks but had no problem scarfing down all the food on his tray. They were just finishing up when the person that Donna had called arrived.

"Master Damian you are supposed to be home in bed and not sneaking out in the middle of the night for no reason," Alfred stated.

"Pennyworth, do not presume that you have the authority to tell me what to do," Damian stated.

Alfred, not one to stand much nonsense, grabbed Damian by the ear and led him not so gently towards the door while ignoring Damian's protests. "Thank you, Ms. Troy for watching out for him. We are most grateful."

"No problem Alfred, I'll see you later. Bye Damian," Donna said in a friendly voice.

"Piss off," Damian said as Alfred dragged him out. _Well I guess I won't be on his Christmas card list anytime soon,_ Donna mused with a smile.

She returned to Dick's room and wrapped her hand around his limp one. She smiled as she stared at his sleeping face and her heart filled with the love that had always been between them. No matter what she knew that wouldn't change but death would take him away. She was just going to have to be more vigilant in protecting the people she loved.

* * *

Dick felt as though his head was stuffed with cotton as he slowly returned to consciousness. His mouth was dry and there was a dull ache in his head but he also became aware of a warmth surrounding his right hand and a weight resting against his thigh.

He slowly opened his eyes to see a dark head lying on the bed. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and focused on Donna's sleeping face. He smiled at the childlike innocence her face wore in sleep. With her hair tied back into a ponytail she looked almost exactly like she did when he'd first met her all those years ago. Halcyon days when they believed they could take on the world and win. For a moment Dick relished those memories as he stared at her beautiful face.

Too bad the years had not coincided with all their childhood dreams of invincibility. They'd lost many friends in one way or another, but here was Donna, by his bedside like she had been countless times before. He'd sat with her too many times as one of their own lay injured. His mind moved to the last time when it had been Roy. Donna was so strong and fierce and she'd have done anything to help Roy, but he'd rejected and insulted her. While Dick loved Roy like a brother, part of him had always felt that Donna was too good for him. He had to admit that he was glad when they'd finally moved on from each other. He just hoped someday some guy would love her like she deserved. That thought though strangely made his chest hurt and it became even harder to swallow. He needed some water.

He squeezed Donna's hand and immediately she awakened. She stared at him for a moment with a confused expression.

"I need some water," he whispered in a scratchy voice.

Donna took a moment to process what he'd said before saying, "Oh, okay."

She rose from his bedside and went to the plastic pitcher and filled a small cup. She inserted and bent a straw before returning to his beside and putting it to his lips.

Dick slowly drank the water and enjoyed how the cool wetness soothed his dry mouth and throat. After a few seconds he moved his mouth away from the straw and laid back on the bed.

"Thanks," Dick said as he closed his eyes and cocked his neck, trying to work out the kinks. He was a little surprised when he felt a, thankfully less than full strength, Amazon punch in his ribs. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For getting yourself shot!" Donna scolded. "And for being dumb enough to go back out on the job rather than going straight to the hospital!"

"It's not my fault! Really!" Dick protested, putting up his hands in surrender. "Extra stubbornness is built right into the cowl."

"We'll see how stubborn you're feeling when I stick that cowl so far up your rear you'll be able to taste it!" she warned, her face taking on a fierce look that the smile in her eyes conflicted with.

"Hey now you're really scaring me with that kind of talk," Dick quipped. "With this hospital gown's lack of coverage, I'm afraid you might actually do it."

He received another shot to the ribs for his troubles before she took his hand again.

"I'm serious Dick," Donna said in an almost somber tone. "With everything that's happened lately, I'm not sure I could take losing another friend. Losing you…"

"Hey, Sweetheart," Dick answered her as he pulled her hand up to his face and kissed it. "I'm not going anywhere. You're going to have to put up with me for a long time yet. You'll be wiping the drool off my chin and reprimanding me for pinching the nurses' butts at the nursing home."

"That's good," Donna said with a smile. "Because if you think you're leaving me to lead the JLA on my own, you've got another thing coming. I'll drag you out of the underworld by the ears if I have to!"

"Oh great," Dick said with mock sarcasm. "I'll have the ears of Prince Charles and a cowl hanging out of my ass. That's going to make it real easy to _strike fear in the hearts of criminals_" Dick mocked, saying the cliché line in his best Saturday morning cartoon voice and earning a hearty laugh from Donna.

Whatever pain and discomfort Dick still felt from his surgery was forgotten as the two childhood friends took turns coming up with scenarios of criminal's reactions to the ridiculous image and laughing themselves to tears.

They were both practically in hysterics when Tim walked into the room. "Man, I think I need to get shot in the head if being in the hospital is as fun as you two seem to make it."

Dick smiled at his younger brother. "Hey, how are things?"

"Pretty good. Bruce is taking care of some business but he should be by later," Tim replied.

Dick noticed Donna looking at her cell phone before she said, "I'll leave you gents to discuss the "family business" then. I have to get going, I have a shoot this afternoon."

She leaned forward and kissed Dick on the forehead. Dick savored her soft lavender scent for a moment before he received another tap in the ribs. "Ow," he screeched.

"You better follow doctor's orders or so help me Zeus you'll be sorry," Donna said with a stern look before turning to Tim. "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid before that thick skull of his heals, okay."

"Yes Ma'am," Tim replied earning him a sweet smile from Donna as she left the room.

"Jeez, she's bossier than Cassie," he joked.

"I heard that," came a voice from the hallway, which caused both of them to laugh.


	5. Chapter 5 Breathe Me

A/N—Thanks to the Lady Isis and Ares-81 for the beta and advice on this chapter. Please read and review.

Spoilers—Blackest Night: Titans #3 Blackest Night: Batman #3 and Cry For Justice#7

Disclaimer—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Help, I have done it again

I have been here many times before

Hurt myself again today

And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame

Be my friend

Hold me, wrap me up

Unfold me

I am small

I'm needy

Warm me up

And breathe me

Ouch I have lost myself again

Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,

Yeah I think that I might break

I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe

Be my friend

Hold me, wrap me up

Unfold me

I am small

I'm needy

Warm me up

And breathe me

Be my friend

Hold me, wrap me up

Unfold me

I am small

I'm needy

Warm me up

And breathe me—Breathe Me by Sia

**Chapter 5—Breathe Me**

Donna seethed with rage as she saw Parasite grab Jade and started to drain her of her power. She leveled Livewire with a hard punch, knocking her into a building across the street. The League was in Metropolis to help Supergirl deal with an attack by Metallo, Parasite, Livewire and Volcana. Donna swiftly grabbed her lasso and threw it around Parasite, yanking him away from Jade.

"On your knees and be still," she commanded as Parasite struggled against the restraint. He complied as the power of the lasso surged through him. "Now be a good boy and give back the power you drained from her."

Parasite twitched and struggled as the lasso bid him to do her will. "I can't," he moaned.

"You will do as I will you to do," Donna hissed. She was going to do whatever she could to protect the team. She wasn't going to lose another friend.

"My powers don't work that way. Once I absorb energy I can't return it," he struggled to tell her.

"Donna, it's all right," Jade said as she landed next to her. "I'm fine and my power levels are almost back to normal." She was concerned at the rage she saw on Donna's face.

"Fine," Donna barked as she jerked the lasso and pulled Parasite into a devastating right cross, which left him drooling and unconscious.

Dick, who had just cuffed an unconscious Volcana, witnessed Donna's recent anger and exchanged a concerned glance with Jade.

"Jade, go help Mik with Metallo so we can wrap it up here," he ordered and she swiftly complied. He walked over to Donna, who was cuffing the villain.

This wasn't the first time in the past two weeks that someone had witnessed her overprotective and angry behavior. He knew that his inability to find Roy hadn't helped her attitude and the fact that they had hardly spoken about anything but League business left him with no idea what was going on with her. Between his recovery from his head wound and Bruce's announcement about starting Batman Inc., he had been too busy for much personal time, much less dealing with new feelings for his best friend that he didn't know what to do with. He had relied, as usual, on Donna to pick up his leadership slack with the League. Everything had seemed fine until a few days ago.

Jade had come to him concerned that Donna was being a bit overzealous about making sure everyone was okay during a battle. She told him about how Jesse was attacked by Mirror Master during a battle in Central City and Donna had been swift and brutal in coming to her rescue, disregarding her own safety and getting shot by Captain Cold. She added that Donna took on all the most lethal and deadly villains, even when Kara was around to help.

Part of Dick had wanted to dismiss Jade's concerns. They had had their share of disagreements in The Outsiders—to the point where Jade had tried to take over leadership of the team—and he found it hard to trust her over Donna. But after what he saw today, he realized that he needed to find out what was going on with his friend.

"Looks like we're finished here," he stated as she rose and came toward him. "I need to return to Gotham, but can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure Batman, I am sure we can handle the clean-up without you," Donna said with a smirk.

Even with his concerns about her, he couldn't help but smile at her sassy attitude. He pulled her off to a more secluded spot and said quietly, "It really has been nuts lately. How about you and I hang out tonight, like we used to?"

Donna gave him a smile that made his heart beat faster and replied, "Sounds good, Short Pants."

"Great. Meet me at the penthouse at seven," he instructed.

"Okay," she said as she started to head back to the action but she paused and turned back to him with a serious, almost scared expression. "Be careful," she whispered and flew away.

_Yeah, we need to talk,_ he thought as he signaled the Batwing.

* * *

Riding on a motorcycle with Dick was a truly vicarious thrill for Donna. She could fly at supersonic speeds, so riding a motorcycle on its own wouldn't really be a big thrill. But as they flew at a high speed up the mountain road she could feel the excitement coursing through his body as she embraced him from behind. She surrendered complete control to him and just hung on for the ride, trusting he would get them to their destination safely. Motorcycles, in her mind, were as synonymous with Dick as back flips and handstands. She couldn't hear one rev its engine without picturing Dick's face. But now riding with him, being physically close, was turning her on. Every curve they took seemed to cause friction across her breasts as she slid against him. She knew that she should pull away a bit, but instead she cuddled closer and inhaled his clean, masculine scent.

She felt so safe with Dick; emotionally safe that is. She didn't need him to protect her but she could really be herself with him, knowing that he loved her no matter what. So she allowed her hands to gently stroke over his chest and abs and she relished how he trembled under her touch. Donna became so lost in her desire that she barely noticed Dick stopping the bike and pulling off his helmet until he reached for hers. The moment her helmet was off his lips found hers in a searing kiss. The passion they had both been repressing for weeks flamed out of control.

Donna just wanted to taste all of his skin as she nibbled down his neck. Part of her knew they shouldn't be doing this but at the moment she didn't care. She needed the physical release that sex with Dick would bring. For a while she could forget about all her problems and just feel. And Dick felt very good as she straddled his lap. Donna trembled as he pushed her leather jacket down her arms and pulled her t-shirt off. He popped the front clasp of her bra and Donna groaned with pleasure as his lips latched onto her hardening nipple.

Heat shot straight to her loins and she rubbed her throbbing center against his hardness. Donna quickly pushed off his shirt and jacket and returned the favor by flicking her tongue across his nipples before sucking lightly. Dick groaned as his hands went to her jeans. He fumbled a moment with her fly before releasing it and pulling downwards. Donna levitated to aid in their removal along with her panties and ankle boots. She slowly slid back down his body and their lips met again in a passionate kiss as Dick opened his pants and Donna joined their bodies with a gentle downward thrust.

It didn't take much more before Donna fell over the edge into her first climax. Dick gripped her hips and continued thrusting as he stared into her passion glazed eyes. Tender emotion seeped into the blind lust of moments before and she softly kissed him as they continued to make love until they both slipped into an oblivion of pleasure.

* * *

"Ah! That's right, a little more to the left. Ohhh... Dick you truly have magic hands," Donna sighed as he methodically massaged all the kinks out of her neck and shoulders.

They snuggled together on a grassy bluff overlooking Gotham City with Donna sitting between his legs as he gave her one of his world-famous neck and shoulder rubs. Dick had brought with him a couple of blankets and a picnic dinner prepared by Alfred, which they had yet to eat. So far they had only opened the bottle of Pinot Noir as they looked at the stars and the lights of the city. Neither one seemed to want to talk which was ironic because that was why Dick had brought her here. He hadn't intended for them to have sex but the press of her body against his and the feel of her hands as she'd touched his chest had just put him over the edge. He just couldn't believe how badly he wanted her.

But they needed to talk. Something was going on with her, and as her friend he wanted to know what it was as well as what he could do to help. He couldn't let them cloud the issue with sex, using it as a crutch to not deal with their problems. Being an adrenaline junkie, Dick knew all about using thrills as distractions to avoid problems. But he also knew that if there was anyone who could get her to open up, it was him. It was always that way between them.

He stroked down her arms and then wrapped his arms around her pulling her back to lean against his chest as he leaned back against a large boulder. He stared at the lights for a moment before saying softly, "What's going on with you lately?"

She stiffened in his arms but did not pull away which Dick took as a good sign. "What do you mean?" she questioned in a flat tone.

"You've been angry, reckless. And that's not like you and I want to know what's going on," he stated.

Donna turned angry eyes toward him and her jaw set with a stubborn look he knew well. She looked like she wanted to throw him off the cliff. He gently cupped the side of her face and said, "Donna, it's me, Dick, your best friend. We always share our problems with each other. Please don't shut me out now."

The anger slowly disappeared from her eyes and such sadness and pain replaced it that it tore at Dick's heart. Tears started to trickle out of her eyes and she turned fully into his embrace, burying her head into his neck and shoulder.

Dick held her while she cried for a few minutes and then she pulled away and started to talk, "Just so much has happened the last few months. I never told you what happened on the Blackest Night. Zombie versions of Terry and Bobby came to me. It was horrible, the things they said, the way they looked… But the worst was having to crush Bobby's skull to stop him. I keep hearing the sound of it in my nightmares. I had to kill my baby..." she choked out as fresh tears stared.

Dick shuddered as he tightened his embrace around her. His eyes were burning with unshed tears as he remembered that horrible night and the grotesque images of his beloved parents. He had been too busy with everything in Gotham and with Bruce's return to process what he felt but Donna's pain seemed to unleash a torrent of pent up emotions. "My parents came to me that night. I know it wasn't really them but it was still the worst. All my memories of them, before that last night at the circus, had been so good, so happy. For years I'd clung to those memories to give me hope through the bad times and now their memory is… tarnished." And his tears started to fall.

"I know. Whenever things got really bad, I would close my eyes and see Bobby's smile and hear his little giggles. I knew he was happy in Elysium. But now..." she broke off and they both just cried in each other's arms, letting out the pain, sharing their grief.

After awhile Donna spoke again. "Then Star City was attacked by Prometheus and I saw Lian dead, cradled in Ollie's arms. Another piece of my hope gone and her father going off the deep end didn't help. It seemed I was losing everyone who really mattered to me and when you were shot…I don't want to lose anybody else, especially not you."

Dick understood her pain better than he ever wanted to. When she had died a few years ago he had felt as if a piece of him had died too. They had been through everything together, good and bad. "I can't make any promises, sweetheart, not with the work we do. But as long as I have breath in my body, I'll be there for you."

She gave him a watery smile and said, "Though thick and thin."

"Heaven and Hell," he replied as he as he gently captured her lips. They slowly made love again finding a moment of peace after sharing so much pain.


	6. Chapter 6 Chances

A/N—Thanks to Ares-81 for supporting me by telling me my writing isn't total crap. And or course thanks to my wonderful beta Hepburn who has been supporting my writing for years and I don't know what I would do with out her. Please read and review.

Disclaimer—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chances are we´ll find two destinations

Chances roll away from me

Still chances are more than expectations

The possibilities

Over me

Eight to five, two to one

Lay your money on the sun

Until you crash what have you done?

Is there a better bet than love?

What you are is what you breathe

You gotta cry before you sing

Chances chances

Chances lost are hopes torn up pages

Maybe this time

Chances are we´ll be the combination

Chances come and carry me

Chances are waiting to be taken

And I can see

Chances are the fascination

Chances won't escape from me

Chances are only what we make them

And all I need—Chances by Five for Fighting

Chapter 6—Chances

_She sighed as the liquid poured from the needle into her vein. She breathed slowly and deeply as she waited for the drug to do its job and sighed again as she felt the initial numbness course through her skinny body. It was good shit but then again her boyfriend always scored the good stuff because he had plenty of cash thanks to a trust fund from that freaky circus. She snickered as she remember that picture he'd shown her the other day of his circus costume. Garish and ridiculous to put it mildly but Dick had been so proud so Donna hadn't said anything._

_Dick was the best thing that ever happened to her and she didn't really get why he wanted someone as pathetic and useless as her. He had picked her up in an underground club. They had smoked some smack and screwed in one of the toilets. The sex had been amazing, far better than her usual fucks for drugs, but she had expected him to ditch her as soon as it was over. Instead he had gently kissed her, grabbed her hand and taken her home. She would never forget that crazy ride on his motorcycle back to his loft. The adrenaline rush as he pushed the speed limit and made high speed turns had been almost as good as getting high and fucking at the same time. Which is pretty much how they had spent the rest of the night and many days afterward._

_See he was all alone just like her. His parents had died in a circus accident and he had nobody to claim him. He bounced around foster homes, like her, until he was eighteen and he received his trust fund set up by the insurance company when his folks had died. He had told Donna that he knew she would get him the minute he saw her. She understood what it was like to have everyone you love taken from you. It had happened to her twice by the time she was ten. First her mother had died of cancer when she was four and then her adoptive parents, the Troys, had died when their apartment building had caught on fire. Donna coughed as if she could still feel the burning in her lungs as she screamed for someone to save them as a police officer restrained her from running back into the building._

_With Dick she felt loved again and it wasn't just about sex. It was like they were instant best friends, they 'got each other'. They could talk about anything and even fight and still everything was okay. Donna loved feeling safe and having a clean place to live where someone wasn't trying to steal her crap as meager as it was. She liked that he bought her nice things and took her to the movies whenever the mood struck them. But mostly she just loved him._

_At that point in her musings she could feel herself easing over into her high. Her body started to tingle all over and at the point all she could think about was having sex with Dick. She moved to his still form lying in the bed and started kissing his neck. Because she was high, she didn't notice at first the coldness of his skin. But when he didn't respond to her caresses she started to shake his shoulder._

_"Come on circus boy, wake up and give your sweetheart a kiss," Donna smirked. Dick always called her sweetheart._

_He remained unresponsive and fear started to penetrate Donna's drugged out brain. She laid her head on his chest but she heard no breath or heartbeat._

_"Nooooo!" she screamed..._

Donna awoke with a start and her heart was pounding. She grabbed her head to fight off the sudden attack of confusing memories as if the multiverse was attacking her mind. She jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs to her training room. She immediately launched into punching and kicking her meta reenforced heavy bag. She focused hard on each movement until the jumbled up realities started to fade.

Trouble sleeping had been part of Donna's life since her return from the dead and the development of her abilities as the Harbinger. While the additional nightmares since the Blackest Night had faded since her catharsis on the bluff with Dick, the bleeding of memories of other realities still happened occasionally.

So she did what she always did when the memories of her other lives in the multiverse invaded her current reality. Most memories seemed like nothing more then dreams like the one she had just had. But she knew that they were real. In another universe that reality had or is happening. She had been blessed with the brain and body of a goddess to handle this information. But the memories themselves often reminded her of her humanity. She knew what it felt like to be vulnerable and scared. To not be able to stop the worst things in your life from happening. To experience the joy of first love, the pleasure of eating ice cream on a really hot day and how fun it was to just hang out with friends. She could never hold herself apart from humanity like the Gods and Titans because, despite her gifts and abilities, her soul remained human.

Not all her realities were bad. Actually many were good. She comforted herself often knowing that in at least in a few realities, Bobby was alive and was happy. That that Donna could still hold him in her arms and tell him that she loved him everyday. Or that Lian wasn't dead on many worlds and even dating her son on one world where everyone was older than they were on this one.

Sometimes the memories were a bit surreal like the fact that on one world she was happily married to Jason Todd of all people. Of course he hadn't been murdered by the Joker in that reality and had taken over the mantle of Batman when Bruce died and she had become Wonder Woman when Diana had retired to Themyscira.

Most of the time though this knowledge lived in her subconscious and she would retrieve the knowledge when necessary, like when she travelled through the multiverse. But every once and a while a memory would surface in her dreams and she would wake up confused with conflicting memories struggling to the surface. She had learned quickly that focusing her mind on a physical activity usually would push the memories back into her subconscious and she was able to separate her main universe from these other lives. But there were always going to be times when she felt like she was walking a fine line between sanity and insanity.

She didn't need a psychiatrist to figure out why her mind went to that particular memory. She and Dick had been seeing each other regularly since the night on the plateau and it had been great. Roy was still AWOL but she had faith that they would find him and help him. The rest of her life had been pretty good too. She had settled into her home in Miami and she loved living by the beach. The fashion industry was huge in Miami and she was getting regular gigs photographing models for new fashion lines by Versace, Gucci and other haute couture fashion houses.

Donna understood she wasn't the girl in that universe and neither was that Dick. They were not needy and desperate like their counterparts. Donna's very soul was formed through tragedy but her spirit could never be broken. She knew inside, despite all the horrors she had faced, that she still had hope. She still believed in the best of people and she new Dick had a similar outlook. These past few weeks, Dick had spent time reminding her of these truths.

She also knew what she had now with him would probably end but she had faith that they would be okay. They were that solid and their love for each other could survive anything, even the end of a romantic relationship.

Donna's body ached and she realized she had been pounding the bag for at least an hour. With a weary body and an overstimulated mind, she went back upstairs to her bathroom. It was large and airy, just like all the rooms in her Miami condo. She really loved living here. Her windows were open and she deeply inhaled the sea air. She turned on the faucets of her large jacuzzi tub, set the temperature and added lavender bath salts. She stripped as the tub filled then eased herself into the wonderfully warm water.

She allowed herself to relax as she gazed out the window watching the waves crash on the beach in the bright moonlight. She loved the view of the beach as it reminded her of her childhood on Themyscira back before her life became confusingly complicated. A time when what was good and what was evil was clear. A time when friendships were easy and love was simple.

Things with Dick were a strange mixture of simple and complicated. They loved each other and had always loved each since they were kids, that was a simple fact. The affair made things complicated. Where did they stand with each other and what happened when one fell in love with someone else? Donna figured is was eventually bound to happen as they always seemed to end up with other people. She ignored the tightness in her chest at the thought of Dick in a new relationship and convinced herself that she would be fine with it when it happened because otherwise she would have to let go of him being part of her life. She just couldn't let that happen.

So for now she would enjoy what they had while it lasted and keep their relationship as simple as possible. Life had taught that much to say the least.

* * *

"I love you," he said as the words just slipped effortlessly out of his mouth. He had been watching Donna carelessly scooping lo mien noodles into her mouth while wearing just his shirt and the sight had been so sexy that his heart had started to race.

He had been just about to call Donna to tell her some important news when she knocked on the door to his penthouse with a bag of Chinese food in her hands. He smiled as he realized she was listening when he casually mentioned during their last sparring session that Alfred and Damian would be staying the weekend at the Manor with Bruce.

He hadn't heard a word she said as he followed her to the kitchen as his mind was clouded with lust. As crazy as it was, he just couldn't get enough of her no matter how many times they had sex. She had barely set the bag on the counter before he was all over her. Their heated kisses quickly lead to clothing being dropped on the floor as their bodies screamed for skin on skin contact. Before he could think two coherent words Donna was riding him to a mind-blowing orgasm on Alfred's carefully polished kitchen floor.

So now she sat across from him barely dressed in his shirt giggling like a little girl as she sucked a noodle into her mouth and Dick's heart was racing and he could barely breathe as he awaited her reaction.

"Love you too, Short-Pants," she said as she took another mouthful of noodles. Her laid-back tone belied her understanding of the meaning behind his words. Of course she thought he meant he loved her like a friend. A friend with benefits but a friend just the same. It was understandable. They had loved each other for forever and telling each other was never hard. But he wanted her to understand that he meant more that the usual love you.

Looking at Donna the word soul mate just popped into his head. She was his soul mate and had probably always had been even before any romantic thought towards her had ever pushed itself into his head. She was someone he was completely comfortable with, someone whom he never had to be anything but himself. They could talk about anything and she would always listen without judgment. She had been there through almost all his heartbreaks and had listened when he vented about Bruce. But the thing that really made him think this was how empty he had felt when she died. It was more than losing family; it was losing a piece of himself.

"No, I mean I really love you," he said trying to make her understand.

She stilled and stared at him with an almost confused expression before saying, "I am not sure what you mean. I know you love me, and you have since we were kids."

"Yes, but what is between us now is deeper Donna and you know it," he said feeling a bit exasperated. "And I think we can have more than we do now! I would like more."

He stared intently into her eyes and he could see the surprise and fear emerge. Suddenly she was up and grabbing her clothes off the floor. She was like a coiled wire as she started to pull on her underwear.

"What are you doing," he yelled as she threw off his shirt and grabbed her bra.

"Getting dressed. What does it look like?" she said sarcastically. She quickly snapped her bra into place and started to slide on her jeans.

"Why? We haven't even finished dinner and we certainly haven't finished discussing the fact that I love you as more than BFFs," he returned with equal sarcasm.

Donna slipped her feet into her ballet flats and she pulled her loose fitting red tank top over her her head. "I'm not really hungry and I just remembered I have an early shoot tomorrow so I am going to have go, sorry." She reached for her hobo bag but Dick snatched from her grasp.

"Bullshit! You are trying to avoid talking about our relationship," Dick yelled.

Donna glared at Dick and sighed in exasperation. "Rhea Short Pants, when did you become such a girl! We're good so what is there to discuss?"

"Since when did you not want to discuss mine or your feelings? You've listened to me talk about pretty much everything in my life and vice versa. Remember, mine was the shoulder you cried on when Terry left you. So cut the crap and tell me why you're freaking out," he said sternly.

"Why can't you just be happy with what we have," Donna said softly as she looked away.

"You know me sweetheart, I am not a guy who's happy with casual. Especially not with you. You deserve more," Dick said softly as turned her face up to his. Her pained expression made his heart ache.

"What if I can't give you more," she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Dick felt his chest tighten at her words. "Why not?"

"Because I suck at long-term commitments. I couldn't make it work with Terry, Kyle or Roy. I'll just mess it up with you if I try to have more. Please don't ask this of me," she pleaded.

Dick closed his eyes as his chest constricted painfully. He must be fucking cursed. Why did all the women he loved push him away when he wanted a commitment. And now Donna of all people, the one woman always there for him.

"Donna, I know you..." he began.

"No, I can't do this now." She grabbed her bag from his hand and headed for the door.

"Wait!" he yelled as he clutched her arm to stop her. "There is something else that I have to tell you."

Donna pulled her arm from his grasp but stopped and turned toward him. "What is it?"

"I've seen Roy."

* * *

A/N 2-Not much action in this chapter but I've said before this is more about character exploration than action and plot. But the plot will start picking up in the next few chapters. I am really trying hard to finish all my unfinished stories this year so that I can start on some new ones. So whatever fans I have left please know that more is coming.

DaisyJane


End file.
